An inkjet image is formed when a precise pattern of dots is ejected from a drop-generating device known as a “printhead” onto a printing medium. The typical inkjet printhead has an array of precisely formed nozzles located on a nozzle plate and attached to an inkjet printhead substrate. The substrate incorporates an array of firing chambers that receive liquid ink (colorants dissolved or dispersed in a solvent) through fluid communication with one or more ink reservoirs. Each chamber has a thin-film resistor, known as a “firing resistor,” located opposite the nozzle so ink can collect between the firing resistor and the nozzle. In particular, each resistor element, which is typically a pad of a resistive material, measures about 35 μm times 35 μm. The printhead is held and protected by an outer packaging referred to as a print cartridge, i.e., inkjet pen.
Upon energizing of a particular resistor element, a droplet of ink is expelled through the nozzle toward the print medium, whether paper, transparent film or the like. The firing of ink droplets is typically under the control of a microprocessor, the signals of which are conveyed by electrical traces to the resistor elements, thereby forming alphanumeric and other characters on the print medium.
Inks normally used in inkjet recording are commonly composed of water-soluble organic solvents (humectants, etc.), surfactants, and colorants in a predominantly aqueous fluid. When a recording is made on “plain paper”, the deposited colorants retain some mobility, which can be manifest in bleed, poor edge acuity, feathering, and inferior optical density/chroma (due to penetration of the paper). These features adversely impact text and image quality.